Love
by Muffins and Mary Jane
Summary: "Don't worry honey, don't ever worry about anyone hurting you because I'll kill them all before they do. Nobody will touch my dear dear Naru." Sakura hummed and wrapped her arms tightly around his bleeding form. "Sakura will protect you ok? Naru" AU
1. Chapter 1

Hurray new story. You better be ready for this, if you're reading this hopefully you like dark twisted content and protagonists on the verge of being antagonists. Or rather antagonists portrayed as protagonists.

I've just been interested on the human psyche and how messed up the mind can become. Be prepared to get your mind blown, longer chapter coming never muahahaha.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Naruto yawned loudly as he got out of bed, sliding his sleeping cap off his head and rubbing the crust out of his eyes. Pulling the comforter off as he stood up he shivered and looked out the window.<em> 'Snow I guess' <em>he thought as he walked into the bathroom and started up the shower. He stepped into the water when it had finished warming up to avoid the unpleasant cold shower in the morning scenario. He quickly got out and wrapped a towel around himself, reaching over to get his mouthwash he knocked it over spilling the red fluid all over the white tile. He sighed and threw his towel on top of it, he didn't have time to clean it up now. He dressed in his school uniform, black slacks with a white button up shirt and tie.

He pulled a cup of instant ramen out of the cupboard and put it in the microwave for the designated amount of time before flipping his small television on. He half paid attention as he heard a story about a serial killer on the morning news and stared at his ramen rotating in the contraption. He opened the microwave and inhaled the scent of his finished instant ramen and quickly ate it without letting it cool down burning the roof of his mouth in the process. He slipped his orange sneakers on and pulled his orange and black sweatshirt over him to protect him from the harsh weather. He locked the door behind him as he started on his way to school. As he walked through the cold winter morning he was bumped from behind sending him sprawling into the snow. He looked up and saw a pink haired girl staring at him, "My bad I should have moved when I heard you coming." Naruto looked down quickly before looking back up. The school idol Sakura Haruno was staring at him with unblinking eyes.

"Don't worry it's not your fault Naru." She smiled gently at him but still with the unblinking eyes that made him a little uncomfortable. She then turned around and continued running the direction of the school. Naruto looked around for a second unsure of what to make of that strange little encounter, if he recalled that was the first time he actually talked to her despite him having a small crush on her but everybody did she was the idol. He picked himself up and continued walking towards the school except now with soaking pants. As he turned a corner he saw one of his friends standing there waiting for him like she always did.

"Hinata!" Naruto called out giving her a quick wave not wanting to expose his hands to the cold weather for long. Hinata looked up quickly and tucked the thing she was holding in her hand into her pocket quickly and blushed heavily. Just thinking about it made her turn into a tomato. She gave a wave back that was restrained by her large fluffy purple jacket that was confining her movement. She was about to speak up when her hand brushed up against the metal object in her pocket and she blushed heavily again,_ 'someday I want to do it to you Naruto, I'm going to have you all the myself'_. "Jeez Hinata, shy as ever still. I mean we've known each other for years you could at least say hi!" Naruto teased knowing full well of Hinata's problem with speaking up.

"S-s-sorry Naruto."

"Hehehe, don't sweat it Hina-chan." Naruto smiled at her and Hinata's Eye's stared at him unblinking like Sakura's were earlier that day. Naruto's smile faltered when he saw those eyes for the second time that day, for some reason it made him very uncomfortable. The rest of the walk was uneventful filled with Naruto running his big mouth and Hinata listening to him patiently and caressing the object in her coat pocket.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat at his desk and looked at the teacher bored, in his classes he felt like more of an observer since he very rarely got anything that was taught to him. He used to be a good student until the year that his parents died in that car crash. He missed the rest of the school year and fell behind. After that he couldn't catch up because he had no one there to help him and his manly pride got in the way of him asking any help from the teachers at the school. His eyes flickered around the classroom and saw Hinata sitting two desks behind him and to the right her hair covered her eyes but her head was turned in his direction. His eyes flickered to the front where Sakura was sitting. <em>'Good grades, beautiful I wish I could talk to her. She won't even look at me though, I'm not some jerkass like that bastard.' <em>as he soon as he finished his thought her head turned and she flashed him a beautiful smile with those still unblinking eyes.

'_D-did she just read my mind' _He turned his head quickly and looked out the window at the falling snow and sighed, _'what the hell is going on, I've got a bad feeling about this' _. His eyes fluttered shut as he slept away the rest of his classes like a certain pineapple haired boy.

* * *

><p>Naruto was woken by the sound of rustling and looked up. Everybody was standing up and putting their books away which meant it was time to leave. Naruto quickly ran down the hallways of the school and got to his shoe locker before being interrupted.<p>

"Hey, Naruto!" A voiced called from behind as he opened his locker and pulled his shoes out.

"Oye, Shikamaru, Chouji what's going on." Naruto asked quickly, he would be late if he didn't leave soon but he figured he could spare a few minutes.

"Me and Chouji were going to go out to get barbecue and play some shogi. Wanna come." Shikamaru drawled out in his usual monotonous lazy tone.

"Sorry guys but I have to work tonight."

"Be careful walking home Naruto, there's a serial killer on the loose they say he only goes after girls but you don't know when that will change." Chouji piped in quickly, a quite 'Troublesome' could be heard from Shikamaru as he waved goodbye to Naruto.

Naruto smiled and waved to them as they nodded and walked towards the exit. Naruto quickly slipped his shoes and coat back on before beginning the light jog to his part-time job. After a while Naruto made it to the stand where he worked, Ichiraku Ramen. He walked in through the back and waved to the old man who owned the stand. He pulled the apron on over his uniform and began serving the few patrons that were sitting there.

"Thanks for coming in Naruto, with Ayame sick it really is hard to try to run things here without your help."

"Don't worry about it Teuchi-san, I'm just glad you let me work here after all I need the money." The old man smiled at Naruto and continued to cook the ramen that was ordered. Naruto spun around to deliver a bowl of soup to a customer and almost dropped the bowl when he saw who was sitting at the bar. There sat Sakura Haruno, her unsettling stare still piercing Naruto's soul. He put the bowl of ramen down in front of the man who ordered it and walked over to her. "Would you like to order something?" He said cautiously not sure of why he had seen so much of this girl today. _'Perhaps it's a bad omen that she's here'_ he thought to himself eyeing the girl.

"A large serving of miso ramen with roasted pork fillet please, Naru-kun." She smiled at him and he finally saw her eyes shut. _'Well she has such a good taste in food she can't be too bad' _he thought as he walked back and told the order to Teuchi.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat there fidgeting as he avoided her ever-present gaze. Sakura was still sitting in her same seat of the bar with only half her ramen done. She had been sitting there staring at him, smiling, since she got there which was approximately four hours ago. His shift ended as the clocks hand struck the hour mark. He stood up from the stool he had placed behind the bar. "Night, Ojisan!" Naruto called out and heard a reply from the kitchen he didn't quite catch. He picked up his school bags and walked out of the restaurant careful to conceal what he had borrowed from of the stand.<p>

As he walked by the front of the restaurant he peeked in and noticed that Sakura had already left. A chill made it's way down his back and he just pushed it off as the weather even though he was always warm. He had walked about a mile down the sidewalk when he finally figured out that some one was following him. He quickly walked around a corner and waited as he heard the figure draw near he jumped out from behind the wall to corner the culprit. The said culprit let out a manly shout and jumped back a good distance. "What the hell, you scared me half to death." the man half shouted.

"Is that you Mizuki-Sensei?" Naruto questioned as he noticed the stalker wasn't the pink haired girl he expected but his math teacher ,notorious for flirting and possibly hooking up with students, Mizuki. "I thought you were following me."

"Why would I be following you?" Mizuki asked in a strained voice, as if he were holding back his hardest not to do something right then and there.

"Oh you would not, I just thought you were someone else."

"So no one is looking for you then." Mizuki questioned his letters slurring as he spoke through his gritted teeth.

"No, it must have just been my imagination."

"Good" Mizuki cooed forcing a gentle smile onto his face. "Would you mind accompanying your teacher for a short walk Naruto? I'd like to talk about your uh... grades."

"Sure, I'll come I want to clear my mind anyways." Naruto smiled but suddenly stopped and put his arm out to stop Mizuki. Mizuki's skin crawled at the scene before him. In an alley way they just stumbled upon there was Haruno Sakura standing over a severely mutilated body. It was a gory scene the victim was wearing the uniform of a girl from Konoha High and her arms and legs were twisted into unnatural positions. Her head was completely smashed in, blood splattered all over the alley walls and a large puddle of blood pooled on the ground. "RUN!" Naruto screamed and let go over Mizuki and started sprinting.

Naruto's lungs burned as he leaned against the wall in the abandoned building. He had just run faster then he ever had before, who would have guessed that the school idol was a murderer. He felt goosebumps raise on his arms and the back of his neck when he heard a single footstep. He peaked around the corner and saw Sakura staring straight into his eyes. He was frozen with fear for a second before scrambling to his feet and running towards the elevator. He smashed the buttons and glanced behind him. Sakura was still continuing her slow approach. He panicked, this was it here the class idol was going to kill him. To think if he had skipped today then he might have ended up alive at the end of this day. _'No, I won't give up! That's my motto, I'll fight till I'm dead, believe it!'_ he thought trying to calm himself down.

"Believe what, Naru-kun?" Sakura asked as she continued her slow advance on Naruto.

Her voice startled him out of his thoughts and his mind began racing again. 'I said that out loud?' he thought to himself before he felt the metal elevator doors slide open behind his back. He was pushing himself against the doors so he fell inside the elevator and scrambled to get up and press the close button. He looked through the doors and saw Sakura sprinting at him, his hand rapidly hit the close button. He let out a sigh of relief when the doors shut but was quickly disappointed when the elevator doors just opened again. He watched in horror as the doors slid open to reveal Sakura standing there pressing the up button. _'Of course all she would have to do was hit the button I wasn't even on a different floor yet.' _His heartbeat quickened as he reached into his bag to grab the item he took from his employer. He quickly lashed his arm out which now brandished a stainless steel knife. "You won't stab me." Sakura said smiling at him.

"Wha-?"

"You won't stab me I said"

"Like hell I won't!" Naruto screamed.

Sakura lunged forwards and Naruto braced himself and started to bring the knife forward but the something completely unexpected happened. He felt her lips brush up against his and she pushed him against the back of the elevator as she continued to ravage his lips. At the moment the knife in his hand lie forgotten. "I said you won't stab me because we're lovers!" Sakura smiled at him closing her eyes and embracing him close to her. He could smell her hair it smelt like strawberries. '_Under different conditions'_ Naruto thought,_ 'I'd definitely be enjoying this.' _

"Get off me murderer" Naruto yelled and pushed her off and ran out of the elevator while she was stunned. He sprinted out of the building and to his favorite spot, a bridge that ran over small river that was now frozen over. He collapsed out of breath on the rather large bridge and gasped for breath like a fish out of water. He wasn't used to this much physical exertion, he wasn't very athletic and so he didn't play any sports unlike a lot of his friends. He felt something warm splatter against the back of his head and turned around slowly. There was Mizuki with the long trench coat he had on thrown to the side and the suit underneath was soaked in blood. He looked underneath him and saw the body of a teenage girl. Her limbs were twisted grotesquely and her head was destroyed probably by the bloody meat tenderizer he held in his left hand, he was dragging her by her collar in his right hand. '_This is exactly like the other body, which means, Sakura didn't kill that girl Mizuki did, right?.' _He quickly twirled around and tried to get up be the tenderizer smashed into his calf sending him sprawling. He started to get up again be the tenderizer smashed into the back of his head.

Naruto pushed up off of one foot and stumbled before falling over. His world was spinning and his head felt like it was split in half. He looked down at the concrete to try to reorient himself and saw blood, his blood, dripping from his head off of his chin and ears onto the ground below him. He flipped over and looked at Mizuki laughing manically over his body. He lifted the hammer up and began to bring it down. Naruto closed his eyes tightly and waited for the end but all he felt was warm liquid squirt on his face and all splattering all over the white snow. Naruto opened his eyes and wiped the blood out of them so he could see.

Above him stood a dead Mizuki with Sakura behind him, a fire axe lodged into the side of his neck almost severing his head. Sakura smiled as she pulled it out and the blood squirted all over her, she continued to smile as she took a couple more swings at the mans body. Blood erupted every time the axe connected with the lifeless body. Naruto just sat there eyes wide unable to process what was going on. Sakura already on her knees scooted over to him and took his head and leaned it into her chest. "Don't worry honey, don't ever worry about anyone hurting you because I'll kill them all before they do. Nobody will touch my dear dear Naru." Sakura hummed and wrapped her arms tightly around him. "Sakura will protect you ok? Naru..."

Naruto felt sweat drip down his face, 'what the hell is going on?' his eyes where opened wide and he pushed away from her.

"How did you know where I went?" Naruto asked thinking he lost this crazy girl.

"You always come here Naru, everyday so I just knew you would come here. After all this place must be very special it's where you proposed to me." Sakura smiled at him blood still dripping down her face. Naruto's breath got caught in his throat, what the hell was going on. Sakura reached out and pulled Naruto back to her. He didn't know if it was the stress or the head injury but he leaned into Sakura's loving embrace and promptly passed out.

* * *

><p>This chapter looked a lot longer when I typed it, I guess I'm going to have to work twice as hard to get a decently long looking chapter up. Hope you liked insane Sakura, it's going to be a pain in the ass to keep her in character since well, now she's insane. Don't worry though Sakura isn't going to be the only insane one, if you can guess who else is you get a muffin. This chapter was basically an introduction, nothing major really happened besides Naruto meeting Sakura and realizing that she's bat shit insane (Just the way he likes em). I know most characters that played any significant part in this chapter were pretty OOC but they'll be a little more in character in the next chapter, like I said it's hard to keep the characters the same when well, they're bat shit insane.<p>

Please Review and have a bat shit insane day.

~Muffins


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Everyone, Muffins here with another chapter of Love. I'm open to any suggestions of a better name btw. Sorry I didn't upload this sooner, I had it done in april but then some things came up in life and I forgot about it. I was going to add more but I figured a shorter chapter was better then never getting it.

Excele KuroKami: Yes I have read Mirai Nikki and I'd say I've drawn some heavy inspiration from it. Some of the other manga influencing my writing are  
>Lying Mii-kun and Broken Maa-chan: Precious Lies, SWWEEET, Bakemonogatari, Soil, I am a Hero and many others.<p>

Puric Knight: I have read School Days and I can say that I was not very fond of it, although the twist ending was rather...interesting.

Militarynut2010: The Elevator scene was drawn from Mirai Nikki, I believe in the first chapter is when it happens. I would suggest reading it, it's very good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto *Insert generic if I did comment here*

* * *

><p>His eyes flickered open and saw the sterile and uninviting hospital room. The only splash of color in the room was the mop of pink hair resting against the side of his bed. His face donned a confused look before he recalled the last memories he had before he woke here. His head lifted quickly before he groaned in pain and laid it back down. He reached up and brushed his fingers over the bandages on his head. He panicked when he realized his movements awoke the pink haired girl resting next to him. She lifted her head slowly and looked at him for a moment before donning a bright attractive smile. "Morning Naru". Naruto quickly lifted his arms over his face and started mumbling. "What was that Naru?". Sakura put her hands on his arms and slowly pushed them down before enveloping him in a hug.<p>

"I said stay the FUCK away from me." Naruto screamed curling up. He couldn't believe it, he definitely wasn't in the hospital they wouldn't let a murderer into his room. The nurse peeked her head in the room.

"Is everything okay in here? I heard screaming."

"Why would you let her in her?" Naruto yelled pointing at the pink haired clinging to his torso. She looked up her eyes barely visible the rest of her face buried in his chest.

"W-well she was with you when y-you were brought in and said she was your g-girlfriend." The nurse stammered nervously. Naruto glanced down at Sakura her eyes staring into his eyes pleading.

"No" he replied after a brief silence. Glancing up at the nurse, "Errrr could you leave?".

"S-sorry I have to perform a few tests now that you've w-woken up." The nurse said shuffling into the room. She was cute had long blond hair and large breasts, it looked like her uniform may be a size to small. She clutched the clipboard tightly to her emphasizing her bust, after a couple of minutes she finished her tests. "Bye bye." the nurse quickly left the room and Naruto turned to look at Sakura who sat in the chair set up for visitors running her fingers over a plastic knife.

She turned her head to him with a dark look on her face before quickly smiling and putting the plastic knife back on the food tray. "Errrrrrr how long have you been here?" Naruto asked awkwardly still feeling very uncomfortable around the psychotic pinkette.

"Oh I haven't left your side since you got here."

"How long have I been here?"

"74 hours 23 minutes aaaaand 19 seconds." She said taking a quick glance at the clock hanging on the wall.

"Has anyone else been here?" Naruto asked lifting his head up. The pain medication the nurse had administered began taking effect and he could lift his head without any pain. Sakura's face faltered before she resumed her smile.

"Nope, nobody." Naruto turned his head away from her. No matter how convincingly normal she looked Naruto could still see her face covered in the blood of Mizuki.

"Shouldn't you be in jail?"

"What for?" Sakura asked twirling her hair around her fingers and blushing.

"For murder."

"But Naru, I didn't murder anyone I only protected you. Anyways anyone who would want to harm you isn't human it wouldn't matter if I killed them."

"Errrrrrrrrr." Naruto turned his head back to her and smiled awkwardly. 'Well I guess she did save my life, she at least deserves a thanks.' he thought to himself as the silence between them continued. "Thanks for uhhh saving me I guess."

"Of course Naru, anything for you." Naruto turned his head around again and felt a little heat rise in his cheeks. Thinking about his current situation he shifted uncomfortably. Was this the feeling of being liked? He didn't know he never did have much luck with the ladies. Maybe that's why he was feeling uncomfortable, 'I mean she didn't kill anyone but Mizuki and that's because he was going to kill me. Maybe she is actually good and just wanted to save me, but how easily she killed him. Shouldn't she be feeling remorseful now though, well it has been three days maybe she has already come to terms with it but shouldn't take longer to get over something like this?' as Naruto had an internal debate the pain medication took effect and he drifted into sleep before he even realized.

* * *

><p>When Naruto woke up again it was dark the only light coming from the lights flashing on the machinery around the eerily silent room. He glanced at the digital clock resting on the nightstand. He was startled when his cellphone erupted in a loud beeping signifying new mail, he reached over picked it up and flipped it open. On the screen was a flashing 73 new messages. He opened the most recent one that read 'Naru what are you doing now are you asleep. I wonder what you're dreaming about make sure to tell me when you wake up. :) :) :)'. Naruto sat there reading through the messages at first he thought some of them were cute but at the end his perception had changed completely, 'what a creeper'. He sighed and leaned his head against the pillow and drifted back off to sleep to dream of ramen.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto limped through the streets quickly, he glanced behind him to make sure nobody was following him. "Safe!" he yelled into the crowd who gave him a few curious glances. He continued limping through the city until he ended at his second favorite place. He hobbled in and sat at the old and worn but comfortable bar stool. "A large serving of miso ramen with roasted pork fillet please." Naruto called out rubbing his hand over his stomach ready to indulge in his favorite meal.<p>

"Oh, h-h-hello N-Naruto." a voiced called out from the back as the figure looked around the corner slowly.

"Oh hey Hinata why are you here?"

"When you went mysteriously missing we had to get a replacement." Teuchi said as he walked around the corner and set the bowl down in front of Naruto.

"What? You mean I'm fired!" Naruto yelled in between mouthfuls of ramen. "Seconds please." He said sliding the empty bowl to his side.

"Yes." Teuchi said as he slid another bowl in front of Naruto.

"Seriously!" He shouted still consuming ramen faster then any normal person could.

"No, Naruto it's just temporary." The old man said as he ruffled Naruto's hair. "I saw on the news about what happened to you, pretty brave protecting that young lady. Anything special between you two, you better tell me Ayame would be mad if she knew you were dating someone you know she's totally in love with you." He joked wrapping a large arm around Naruto and pulling their heads together.

"You know Ayame doesn't like me Gramps, besides we're not dating and what do you mean I protected her." At the news of Naruto not dating anyone a quiet sigh could be heard coming from Hinata's direction.

"In all the news it says that she was attacked and you got in a fight with the murder and killed him with and axe and he sent you to the hospital."

"Eh? That's not what happened at all I was about to be killed and she saved me!" He yelled. He slurped down the last bite of ramen before a police officer popped into the stand.

"Naruto?" The cop asked tapping the blond on the shoulder. Naruto spun around in the stool and looked at the dark haired man.

"Aren't you Shikamaru's dad?" he asked the scarred man.

"Yes, Naruto you need to come with us we have some questions. Besides you can't just run away from the hospital." The cop said griping Naruto shoulder and steering him towards the exit.

"But it's so boring in there I can't stand it and they treat me like a baby. There's no way I'm going back, believe it!" Naruto was dragged out of the ramen stand. Teuchi looked to the vacant stand then back to the empty bowls of ramen.

"Wait he didn't pay yet!"

* * *

><p>"Why am I here?" Naruto asked the two men in the office.<p>

"For the millionth time Naruto we need to write up a report about what happened." Chouza said his partner Shikaku sighed next to him. They were in their office in the police station Shikaku was sitting on the desk and Chouza was sitting at the desk his. Chouza reached over and picked up a piece of sushi and put it in his mouth.

"I already told you everything I know." Naruto whined as he put some of the sushi in his mouth. There was one thing he learned with his years with Chouji, never, ever pass up a chance to eat an Akimichi's home cooking.

"Alright, you can go Naruto. Do you need a ride home?"

"Nope." He said as he grabbed a few more pieces off the sushi platter on the large oak desk and walked out the door. A few moments later he walked back in. "Um where are we again?"

"Troublesome."

* * *

><p>"So what was it like to kill somebody?"<p>

"It wasn't me Sakura killed him!"

"Sure, Naruto. So what was it like?"

"Damnit! I said I didn't do it!" Naruto flailed his arms exasperated. He shoved some of his sandwich into his mouth. Around him sat Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba and Sasuke all of which were hounding him with questions.

"Come on Naruto there's no way Sakura killed anybody." Kiba chewed aggressively on the chicken bone in his mouth. He pulled on it and split in half, he threw one half onto the bag his lunch was in and spit the other into his hand revealing his sharp canine teeth.

"I'm serious she's the one who saved me!" Naruto threw his arms up. "I was about to be killed and she came in swinging and killed the guy, I swear." His hands making the appropriate gestures for each part of the story.

"Come on tell us the real story."

"That's enough Kiba you're only exacerbating things." Shikamaru said sticking up for the flustered blond. Both Naruto and Kiba's head turned towards Shikamaru.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh, what?"

"Mastrubating?"

"It means to make things worse." Shikamaru sighed resting his face against his open palm.

"I knew that." Kiba said turning his nose up and shoving another piece of chicken into his mouth.

"Naruuuuutooooo!" A voice came singing from behind him. He quickly spun around to see Sakura's face merely centimeters from his own. He jumped back in suprise. "Come with me." She latched onto his arm and dragged him out of his seat and through the doorway.

* * *

><p>"Where are you taking me Sakura?"<p>

"Up!"

"Up where?"

"There."

"Where?" Sakura finally opened a door and led Naruto onto the roof of the school. She pushed him up a ladder and followed closely after him.

"H-hello." A shy voice came from the side of Naruto and Sakura surprising them.

"Eh, Hinata what are you doing here?" Naruto asked walking over to her before being dragged backwards by Sakura who clung to him tightly.

"I a-always come here to t-think. Y-you know t-that." Hinata mumbled looking around unable to make eye contact with Naruto.

"I did?"

"I-I told y-you."

"Huh." Naruto shrugged and sat down, if Sakura was going to keep him rooted to the spot he may as well sit. "So, Sakura why'd you bring me here?"

"I brought you here so we could have some alone time." She hissed alone vehemently at Hinata who turned away refusing to meet her gaze and grabbed her sore arm.

"Sakura, do you have a problem with Hinata?" Naruto asked, sure he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but when you glare at somebody like that even he could tell there was bad blood. The two girls appeared to be lost in thought, Sakura continuing to glare at Hinata.

"Come on we've gotta go lunch period is over." Naruto said to both of the girls breaking them out of their memories. Naruto started climbing the ladder and Sakura shot one last glare at Hinata before running after Naruto and sliding down the ladder to catch up with him.

"Wait up Naru."

* * *

><p>Alright that's another chapter down. I hope you guys liked it, nothing too interesting happens this chapter but I'm setting up parts of the story for later. Trust me when I say Sakura isn't the only insane one in this story, not even close. If anyone can guess what happened between Sakura and Hinata off-screen will get something special, like a shout out or something...or maybe not, I'm lazy. Please R&amp;R and all that other fun stuff, please critique my writing I really appreciate it when you do, although nice reviews are awesome I also like to read comments that will help me improve my writing. Flames are appreciated too, in these hard times I can't keep spending all my money on lighters so I'll use the flames to light my squizzles.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Choza sat in his car waiting for his partner to get back. He laid back on the chair and closed his eyes resisting the urge to drift off to the rhythmic patter of the rain. His lolled back and he was beginning to enter dream land when a loud crack brought him back to the land of the living. He saw his partner, Shikaku, running towards the car with his gun drawn. Choza immediately pulled his own pistol before opening the door and resting his arms on it to steady his hands. The rain was so thick he couldn't see a few feet past his partner, then another figure appeared behind him. The man was wearing nothing but his birthday suit and held a large butcher knife in one hand.

"Shoot!"

That was the only provocation Choza needed as he squinted and looked down the sight of his pistol. He pulled the trigger tenderly almost as if he was coaxing the gun like a living being instead of a piece of metal. The bullet that left the barrel entered through the naked mans skull, splattering blood on the wall behind him and throwing him onto his back. A large hole could be seen in the middle of the mans forehead, he was a relatively easy target for the top marksman in the department. "You okay Shikaku?"

"Yeah I'll be fine just a cut on my arm." Shikaku dropped his gun into it's holster and brought his uninjured arm up to put pressure on his injury. Choza dropped back into the car and pulled the radio to his mouth. After calling for medical assistance and more officers to tape up the scene he helped Shikaku into the car and locked the doors. He pocketed the keys and pulled his gun out once again. Shikaku watched as his partner slowly advanced towards the dead body and shoved it with his foot, the body slumped over completely still and he continued forward until Shikaku couldn't see him anymore. A few minutes later he saw Choza walking back, when he got into the headlights of the car he holstered his gun and flashed a grim smile to Shikaku.

Shikaku was finally relaxing his cut was throbbing but the adrenaline rush had worn off and his heartbeat had slowed. His heart picked up again when he saw Choza put his hand back on his gun and whip his body around. Shikaku strained his ears to see what had alerted Choza and heard something that sounded like crying, no it was...laughter? Choza quickly pulled his gun out and Shikaku saw a figure in the distance. It looked emaciated and was completely naked the darkness seemd to be absorbed in his pale skin.

He heard Choza shout out a warning before raising his gun up. The figure grinned and Shikaku heard a loud thump on the car roof. Choza did also and spun around, unfortunately he wasn't fast enough and a naked woman jumped off the roof of the car and onto Choza clawing at his face and hand which held his gun. The other figure sprinted at Choza and the lady and began beating Choza with a bat.

"CHOZA!" Shikaku fumbled with the door as his fingers trembled. He cursed the damn lock he forgot it would unlock unless you have the keys. He cursed and started kicking the windshield. After stomping on the windshield twice and getting nowhere he pulled out his gun and fired three shots through the glass before stomping on it twice more. One of the figures lay on the ground holding their chest where a bullet and fragments of the glass had lodged itself and the other continued to beat the unconscious Choza. Shikaku fired his last bullet and hit the mans leg, he went down for a moment but got back up and continued to wail on Choza. Shikaku now desperate broke through the rest of the windshield. He was covered in glass splinters and cuts but he pushed off the hood of the car and tackled the figure onto the wet dirty ground.

They both went down and he used his uninjured arm to drop heavy punches onto the mans face. Even after the man was knocked out he continued to wail on him. He was unaware that the backup had even arrived until two officers pulled him off the barely recognizable body. He didn't realize that he was crying until he felt the salt from his tears burn the lacerations on his face. He was wrapped in a blanket and sat on an ambulance and watched the medics load Choza's lifeless body onto a stretcher and into the ambulance which took off at full speed. One of the paramedics attended to him cleaning up his cuts and wrapping the deep on on his arm. The other paramedic checked on the assailants. All three were pronounced dead at the scene.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked around the classroom surprised to see a few of his friends missing. "Hey, Dogbreath where's Shikamaru, Chouji and Sasuke?"<p>

"Why would I know? Dumbass."

"It was just a question Peanut-brain."

"U-u-ummm I heard their parents were i-injured on the job last night and they are at the h-hospital."

"Errr thanks Hinata." Naruto flashed her a polite smile and turned back to Kiba. No matter how nice Hinata was she always seemed to creep him out, he couldn't help but thinking she was weird. Naruto turned towards the front of the room when a rubber eraser hit him in the side of the head. At the front of the room was a pissed off looking Iruka. "Sorry ." Naruto recited the rehearsed line.

"Just pay more attention Naruto."

"Yes, Sir." Iruka sighed knowing that he got the same response but it still didn't help anything. He could only shoot Naruto one last disappointed look before he continued to teach his lesson. Naruto just closed his eyes and laid his head on his arms before drifting off into wonderland.

* * *

><p>Naruto quickly sat up and let out a quiet gasp, his eyes opened widely and pushed his notebook off his desk onto the ground. He heard the class snicker at him and he grinned sheepishly and picked up his stuff.<p>

"Naruto, see me after class." Naruto looked up to see an agitated Iruka giving him the stink eye.

"Yes, sir." Iruka sighed once again, this wasn't a pattern he enjoyed and would take the steps necessary to get Naruto out of this funk even if it meant paying for another one of his rather, expensive, meals. Iruka continued teaching and he saw Naruto go back to sleep.

Naruto this time was awoken by Iruka gently shaking his shoulder. He glanced up to see Iruka was out of his teacher mode and his eyes were the gentle, compassionate ones that belonged to the man he began to love as an older brother.

"Naruto, whats going on? All you've been doing in classes recently is sleeping. It's starting to worry me, no matter how much sleep you get in class you still look tired." Iruka took a seat on the desk in front of Naruto.

"I'm sorry Iruka, it's just that well...I'm having trouble sleeping. Whenever I get a few hours of sleep I'll have a nightmare and wake up. I've gotten like eight hours of sleep in the past three days." Naruto rested his head against his palms and looked up to Iruka.

"How about tonight I take you out for ramen, all you can eat, then I'll try to help you get to some sleep. Don't tell anyone but I've got some pills that really help. I used to have night terrors when I was your age, I saw my parents killed by some kind of wolf in front of me and I kept seeing it in my dreams."

"Not tonight Iruka, I've got to go visit Chouji, Shikamaru and Sasuke at the hospital how about tomorrow night?"

"That's fine Naruto, tomorrow it is." Iruka flashed Naruto a smile before walking up to the front of the room. "I think someone is waiting for you." He walked out the door and Naruto looked up. In the doorway stood Sakura, a worried look in her eyes.

"Narutttttoooooo." She called out and walked over to him wrapping her arms around his head and pulling his face into her bust. "Why didn't you tell me you were having troubles sleeping. I'd help you sleep or stay up with you at night, whatever you want." Naruto sighed unable to muster the strength to resist Sakura right now, and her warm touch felt like it was just maybe helping.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sakura walked into the hospital and got the Nara and Akimichi room numbers and their visitors badge before walking to the elevator. After arriving on the right floor they walked to the Nara's room and knocked on the door. They saw Shikimaru pull his head up from a game of shogi that he was playing with his dad and waved them in.<p>

"Hello , Shikamaru." Naruto said nodding and waving respectively. Quiet greetings were heard from Sakura. After exchanging get wells and other pleasantries the real talk began. "So what happened to you guys?" Naruto asked bluntly before he was nudged by Sakura.

"That's kind of rude Naru." She said under her breath.

"No, don't worry about." Shikaku waved it off. "Last night we were attacked by three men. Choza got it a lot worse then I did." He looked off into space for a moment and continued. "There has been an unusual amount of assaults and homicides recently. In fact we were only called down for public intoxication. When I went down I could immediately figure out why there was a man stumbling around naked. I went to help him out and he caught me in the arm with his knife. It was careless of me and I could have avoided the entire situation." Shikaku sighed.

"I'm sure there was nothing you could do." Naruto said trying to comfort the grown man. "Me and Sakura should be going now, can you send Chouji are apologies we can't go see him since he's in the ICU."

"Sure." Shikamaru nodded and waved goodbye. When Naruto was almost out the door Shikaku called out.

"Be careful Naruto what happened to you is like getting struck by lightning, it will probably never happen and even if it does it won't strike again but with your luck, I don't know. Something is happening in this city something bad and you need to watch your back kid. ". Naruto smiled and gave Shikaku a thumbs up.

"Don't worry I'll be fine."

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sakura walked down the brightly lit hallway slowly as if trying not to miss anything that could get them hurt. "Have you seen Sasuke lately?" Naruto asked looking up to the night sky. He had asked for his room number in the hospital since Hinata had said that's where he was but the attendant had said that there were no Uchihas booked in at the moment.<p>

"No, why haven't you?"

"Not for like a day or two." Naruto changed his course taking a left instead of a right.

"Where are you going Naruto? Your house is right."

"We're going to see what's going on with Sasuke." Naruto said as he lead the way towards the Uchiha compound.

* * *

><p>When Naruto and Sakura had gotten to the compound Naruto had already called Iruka and found out that Sasuke's brother had called him out for the last two days. Naruto called Sasuke but he didn't pick up. He violently kicked on the gates and yelled for someone to open up but nothing had happened. "That's it I'm going in" He said and jumped up grabbing the top of the fence and pulling himself up.<p>

"Narutooooo, wait for me." Sakura called out easily hopping the fence. Naruto grimaced when he dropped down from the fence and ripped his shirt.

"Ugh, I just got this shirt." Naruto complained as he walked into the courtyard of the compound. Even being as oblivious as Naruto was he could tell that something was up. It was completely quiet. "Why is it so quiet?" Naruto wondered aloud looking around looking for some trace of life.

"It smells like death Naru..." she said and clung on to him since she was given the excuse. Naruto just let her cling onto him and walked to Sasuke's house. He stepped up the porch stairs and slowly pulled open the door making an eerie creak ring through the silence. The house was dark and the only sound that could be heard was the ring of a television. Naruto took a few steps forward and felt something wet and sticky under his shoes. He held his breath and felt his heart race as he walked toward the sound of the tv. As he passed a corridor a dark figure jumped out dropping him to the ground and bashing his head against the wall. The figure lifted a knife and began to bring it down on Naruto before Sakura flew out of nowhere tackling the figure. Whenever somebody hit the ground the wet substance on the ground splashed up onto clothes and the wall.

Naruto could tell what it was now, since the struggle of the three figure broke out it disturbed the settled liquid releasing the rotten metallic scent into the air. All over the floor there was at least an inch of blood. He quickly scrambled up when he heard Sakura cry out and started stomping on the man that had attacked them. The man took the knife in his hand and lodged it into Naruto's leg before getting up and running out of the house. Sakura screamed loudly when she saw Naruto get stabbed and chased after the figure, she slipped in the blood and fell to the ground hard. She too had been stabbed in the stomach and couldn't continue to give chase.

Naruto helped her up after releasing the contents of his stomach onto the already wet floor. They stumbled closer to the sounds of the tv determined to find Sasuke before they left the hellhole. When they got to the room where the sounds of tv where the loudest they threw open the door and Naruto gasped in horror at what he saw. The room was dark and the only living in the room was Sasuke. He was nailed to a chair in the middle of the room his head strapped with a belt so he had to look forward. His eyelids were stapled so he couldn't close them and all around him were dead bodies. The room stank of rotting flesh and in front of Sasuke was a tv monitor playing footage of every Uchiha member being slaughtered. Sasuke was gently shaking and Naruto couldn't hold it anymore. He couldn't see his best friend like this. He dry heaved before he ran to Sasuke yelling his name trying to snap him out of his trance. "Sakua...Sakura...SAKURA!" Naruto screamed breaking her out of her trance, she almost seemed to be enjoying the sight before her. "Call the police and the ambulance anything!". She nodded vigorously before whipping out her phone. Hoping he wouldn't notice she took a quick snapshot of the scene before her before calling the emergency services.

* * *

><p>lol I've had this written for a few months just found it when I was cleaning out my google docs. Forgot I wrote it to be honest. Hope you guys like it, I'll try to update if I get some freetime from BF3 which I'll be playin with most of my time. Hope chapter doesn't fail too much, as always R&amp;R. Thanksiez in advance. For my readers, stay<p>

Swag

~MuffDiver


End file.
